This is Crazy
by xXAmeralissXx
Summary: New state, new city, new home, and new family. Clary is moving from California to New York to live with the Lightwoods, people who knew her parents before they died. Even though now she has the Lightwoods she cant help but feel alone. Jace sees that Clary isn't okay like she says she is. Why wont Mayrse tell us what happened to her? Why do I feel drwn to her? This is crazy.


A new state, a new city, a new house, and a new life. I have to start completely over, and being the new kid at almost the end of the year will bring more attention to me than I want. The one thing that is nice about me moving and the fresh new start is that I'm finally free of all the memories. I'm not constantly reminded by the look of pity on peoples face of what had happened. I'm not seeing all of the places where we used to go together as a family. I will live my life with to the fullest, trying to make up for theirs, and I will try my hardest to get along with my new family. The Lightwoods.

The Lightwoods, Robert and Maryse, are supposedly people who knew my parents in high school, and since they heard that my family was gone and I was living alone they wanted me to live with them. They have four kids, well I guess five now. Though only three are actually theirs, Alec, Izzy, and Max. The fourth is Jace he was adopted by the Lightwoods.

Right now I'm on a plane from California to New York, right now I'm on my way to meet my new family and I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me, I gave up everything back home to move here with them. _That's ridiculous they wouldn't do that… at least I hope they don't,_ I thought.

"Everyone would you please put your trays up and buckle up, we are about to descend." The flight attendants voice carried through the plane, as did the shuffling of all of the passengers putting all of their stuff away, preparing for the landing.

I buckled my seatbelt, closed my eyes and squeezed the armrests with everything I had. I remained this way until the plane touched down, a breath of relief escaped me. _Well that sucked._ Everyone waited for the flight attendant to give the go ahead to get our luggage, and as soon as she did I shot up out of my seat grabbed my suitcase from above, and started moving down the aisle. Thankfully I had sat up towards the front, so I did not have to wait very long to get off this death trap

Getting off the plane I immediately started following the signs leading to baggage claim. I found it without any trouble and stood waiting for my bag to come around. A black suitcase with a green bow tied to the handle came around to where I was standing and I rushed forward to grab it. Now that I had all my luggage I needed to find my ride. As soon as I stepped out of the airport I heard someone call my name. I looked around and found that a woman mid-thirties waving me towards her with a huge smile in her face. That must be Maryse.

"Clary is that you?" She came running towards me, arms wide opened.

I nodded, "I'm guessing you're Maryse." She nodded and threw her arms around me enveloping me into a hug. My eyes started to water, this reminded me of mom. I pulled away and looked down making sure she wouldn't see, I don't want to make her worry.

She put her arm around my shoulder and grabbed one of my suitcases and began walking, "let's get you home."

* * *

We walked into the house and it seemed like nobody else was home, I would have continued to think that if Maryse had not yelled.

"Alec, Izzy, Max, Jace, come meet Clary!" Instantly you could hear the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. The first one to reach the bottom was a tall beautiful girl with brown eyes and long black hair, she looked a lot like Maryse. The next was a small boy with grey eyes and brown hair and glasses that seemed too big for his face. Then two more boys made it to the bottom, one had black hair with piercing blue eyes. The other had gold eyes with blonde hair he looked nothing like the others. He must be Jace.

"That's Izzy," she said pointing to the tall girl. "That's Max," she moved her hand to point at the younger boy. "That's Alec, and that's Jace," she pointed to the boy with blue eyes then the golden boy. "Everyone this is Clary."

I gave a small wave, "um hi." Not knowing what else to say I turned to Maryse and asked her where my room was.

"Oh, Izzy will show you. Go put your stuff away then come down for dinner, ill order pizza."

I nodded following Izzy upstairs, pulling both suitcases behind me, well attempting to.

"Here give me one," a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw an outstretched hand coming from Jace.

"Thanks," I said as handing him the handle of my suitcase. It was a lot easier to get up the stairs now that I was only pulling one behind me.

"You coming Clary?" Izzy was already at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

"Umm yeah."

"Here give me the other one ill bring up your bags, you go check out your room," Jace offered.

I shook my head, "No its fine, I-"

"Seriously I got it. Go follow Izzy, I'll be right behind you," he insisted. I hesitated, I didn't want to ask too much of anybody, they were already doing too much for me. But the look on his face told me that if I didn't give it to him he was just going to take it. So I handed him the other suitcase handle and quickened my pace catch up with Izzy.

"Your room is on the end of the hall, next to mine and across from Jace," she said while pointing to the end on a long hallway.

"Thanks." I waited for Jace to reach the top then took the suitcases from him, "I've got it from here."

Jace nodded and let me take the bags, "pizza will be here soon so..."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

My room was big but plain, there was a desk in the corner under the window and a nightstand next to my bed. I lifted my suitcases up and onto my bed, opening one of the front pockets I pulled out a picture of my family.

"I really miss you guys."


End file.
